Crimson Butterfly
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: The twins Alfred and Matthew stumble upon a hidden village, trapped in never-ending darkness. But who cries into the night and who is that man walking around with a pipe? And whats with all these Red butterflies? US/UK and Russia/Canada!
1. Prologue

Nya everyone! I decided to write my first _official_ pairing fanfic of Alfred and Arthur! I have been wanting to for awhile now, and I finally got inspiration when I bought the horror video game- Fatal Frame II!

(It follows the Fatal Frame II storyline for the most part, but I will not include some things and I will add some new things! XD)

This shall be a Horror, Humor, and Romance story all bunched into one! X3 I warn you, it _will_ have some angst moments in here, particularly the ending.

Summary- The twins Alfred and Matthew stumble upon a hidden village, trapped in never-ending darkness. But who cries into the night and who is that man walking around with a pipe? And what's with all these Red butterflies? US/UK and Russia/Canada!

________________________________________________________________________

Prologue Crimson butterfly

________________________________________________________________________

Alfred sat upon a lone rock by a gently winding stream. He stared out into the woods with a dejected face. It was soon to be torn down and he and his brother had snuck in to play one last time. He twirled the golden leaf he held between two fingers back and forth. It was late October, and the trees were in peak fall color. He dropped the leaf and watched as it floated down the stream.

"Hey Mattie? You know I won't let you go with dad right?"

The twin's parents were soon to be divorced, and they were for sure going to be split apart. Their dad was a real asshole, and even though Matthew never told him, Alfred knew what went on behind closed doors. Alfred's dad would _not_ get his brother. He would make sure of that.

"Matthew?" Alfred turned around when he heard no reply. Matthew was nowhere to be seen.

"Matthew!?" Alfred cried out a bit louder as he got up.

Alfred began to panic and he ran from the stream into the dense woods.

"MATTHEW, ANSWER ME GODAMMIT!"

No reply. Alfred ran faster and finally gave a sigh of relief. His brother was ahead, hand outstretched towards a red butterfly. Alfred came up to Matthew and grabbed his shoulder.

"Why the fuck-" Alfred scolded as he spun Matthew around.

Alfred cried out as the sky went to black. His hand was no longer on his brother's shoulder, but on a girls! She had chin-length blonde hair and startling green eyes. She had a huge grin on her face that looked out of place. She was wearing a white dress with a Forrest-green rope around her waist and had a sunflower pinned to her dress. Alfred wretched his hand off her shoulder, but the girl shot out her hand and grabbed his wrist.

"BECOME ONE! BECOME ONE! BECOME ONE!" She cackled out.

Alfred ripped his hand out of her grasp and fell back. When he looked up, she was gone. Vanished. Alfred started to hyperventilate and gasped for air. He stumbled up and ran. After a minute he saw a flickering light up ahead and slowed down. Alfred came out of the woods and into a huge clearing, a bonfire burning in the center. He scanned the area and let out a cry of joy.

"Mattie!"

His brother turned around and Alfred's eyes widened. Hundreds upon hundreds of red butterflies seemed to come out of his body, and flew upwards into the night sky.

"Mattie?" Alfred rushed up to his brother and pulled him into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

Matthew looked up at Alfred then out over the cliff.

"When the fuck did that get there!?"

A huge village of ancient Japanese mansions lay below. They looked as if they were falling apart. Many had shingles missing and vines wound up the side of the buildings.

"The lost village." Matthew whispered, staring out at the village.

________________________________________________________________________

And there ends the prologue! What do you guys think? I know I should not be making new fanfics for me to have to update when I already have 3 stories I currently have to update, but I couldn't resist! X3


	2. Chapter 1 Trapped in Limbo

Nya peeps! Thankies to the 2 people who reviewed! And also thankies to people who put this story on watch! Just spent a better part of my afternoon playing Fatal Frame II, and am now in the 4th chapter of the game! Woot!

Warning: Am totally pulling this chapter out of thin air! XD

Summary- The twins Alfred and Matthew stumble upon a hidden village, trapped in never-ending darkness. But who cries into the night and who is that man walking around with a pipe? And what's with all these Red butterflies? US/UK and Russia/Canada!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One- Trapped in Limbo

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Matthew looked up at Alfred then out over the cliff._

"_When the fuck did that get there!?"_

_A huge village of ancient Japanese mansions lay below. They looked as if they were falling apart. Many had shingles missing and vines wound up the side of the buildings._

"_The lost village." Matthew whispered, staring out at the village._

Alfred stared out at the village in wonder, and also with a feeling of unease. He did not like that it had suddenly gotten dark. He took and gulp of air and turned back towards his brother.

"Hey Mattie, lets go-" Alfred cut off when he found his brother was no longer by him, but walking down the clearing.

"Mattie! Wait!" Alfred ran down the field and caught up to his brother. He grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"What are you doing? The way out is at the other end."

"Someone is calling me...." Matthew turned his head towards the dark path he was heading to.

Alfred stared down at his brother in confusion. He didn't hear anyone calling Matthew. He glanced around the clearing, checking to see if there was anyone around. The coast was clear though. What was going on with Matthew? He gave a shiver and looked back down at his twin who still stared with vacant eyes at the path.

"Fine, lets go check it out then." Alfred let go of his brother and started down the path, checking behind him to make sure Matthew followed.

"Whats that?"

Alfred spotted a notebook a few feet ahead and quickly rushed over and picked it up. It was a green notebook with three stickers on the corner of the cover. One was England's flag, one was of a teacup, and the last one was of a fairy. Alfred gave a snort in amusement.

"What is it, brother?" Matthew leaned around Alfred's tall form and peered down at the notebook.

"Not sure. Looks like a journal or diary from a girl." Alfred replied, flipping the notebook open. Both him and Matthew looked closer and began reading the first entry.

_September 28th, 2009._

_I went in search of my brother, Peter, for he has been missing for four days now. I got lost in the woods. It turned night. Did I get knocked out?_

_I don't know where I am. I keep hearing insane laughter from inside the village. A light is coming down the path!_

_Bloody hell, it's_

Alfred finished the entry and stared skeptically at the journal. Did this place just get any creepier?

"I wonder what happened....?" Matthew asked. He suddenly looked very frightened and grabbed Alfred's arm.

"It's going to be okay, Mattie. We will find a way out." Alfred hugged his brother to his side and then stuffed the journal in his backpack.

Alfred and Matthew continued down the path and finally came out of the woods. The village stood before them. A low fog clung around the first two buildings in sight and Alfred shivered as a cold wind went by. He wished he had a coat or something. His brother was the smart one and wore a long-sleeve red wool shirt and a blue jacket. Alfred walked forward with Matthew still clinging to him. They started to pass the first house when, from inside the window, a light passed by. Small but very bright. Matthew whimpered slightly and let go of Alfred, backing up.

"What the hell? There are people living here? Impossible!" Alfred asked nervously and unsure.

"I guess so.....mabey they are nice?" Matthew cheered up at his last thought.

Alfred felt his brother's hand grip his shoulder and he gave it a light sqeeze. His brother then walked by him, while the hand was still under Alfred's. Alfred gasped and turned quickly around, fear piercing his heart. No one was there, but he heard a chuckle in the night air. Alfred gave a yelp and ran to Matthew who was opening the door. His brother cried out in protest when Alfred shoved him aside and whipped the door open.

"Ow! What was that for, brother?" Matthew glared at Alfred who was breathing heavily against the door he slammed shut after shoving Matthew inside.

"A- A ghost!"

"Not again, Alfred." Matthew sighed out.

"I'm fucking serious Mattie! And it laughed!" Alfred glared at Matthew.

"Please, you watch more horror movies then-"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!"

Matthew froze mid-sentence and stared in horror at Alfred who gave another shriek.

"Wha- What was that!" Matthew choked out.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out! We are so fucking out of here." Alfred whispered out. He turned towards the door and turned the knob.

The door did not open.

"Fuck no!" Alfred started to yank the doorknob furiously.

"Brother! stop! If you do that-"

The doorknob was wretched out of the door and Alfred stared at it.

"....It will break." Matthew finished lamely.

"Help me.........."

Both brothers froze a second time and stared down the dark hallway.

"Did you hear that, Mattie?" Alfred whimpered out.

"Help...." A small voice cried out, ending in wracked sobs and sniffles.

Alfred took a hesistant step forward into the darkness, and called out.

"Hello! Anyone here!?"

The crying stopped for a second and then the voice answered.

"Hello?"

Alfred let out a held breath. At least they were not alone anymore. The voice sounded timid. It also sounded as if the person were British.

"Come on Mattie," Alfred grabbed his brother's hand, "Lets go find the person belonging to the voice!"

Alfred and Matthew soon exited th hallway and into a huge room with tatami mats covering the floor. There was a fire pit in the center, the embers still glowing. Someone else was positively here. Alfred walked over to the fire and looked about the room. There was a sliding door in front of him and a staircase over to the side of the room. Alfred looked up and found a balcony stretching across the length of the room. He couldn't see what lay beyond because of the lack of light.

"Where are you?" Alfred called out faintly.

"Rig- Right here."

The sliding door opened a crack, and pale white fingers gripped the side. Alfred took a cautious step back, bumping into his brother. A head peeked out from the room beyond. It was young man with dirty-blonde hair and startling green eyes. Tears were still wet on his cheeks and his face was in distress, but once he saw the twins he gasped and pushed the door open fully.

"Oh thank goodness." The man got up off the floor and dusted his pants. He was wearing a green military uniform with a white shirt and black tie underneath, and he had knee-high black boots on.

"Who are you!?" Matthew and Alfred exclaimed at the same time.

The man gave a small smile that did not touch his eyes which looked tired and empty.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I got stuck here while looking for my brother, Peter."

Alfred and Matthew exchanged a look of shock.

"The journal!" They both yelled together.

"What?" Arthur looked at the twins in confusion.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nya aru! So....how did you like the 2nd chappy that I pulled out of thin air? Hopefully it wasn't too crappy! XDD

Please review! Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 2 Obscura by Chance

Nya peeps! I know you guys are eagerly waiting for **Where The Flowers Bloom **to be updated (If you, you know, have been reading that....lol) And I promise to update it soon, just not tonight! lol I played more Fatal Frame today and am now up to Chapter 6- Sae! Woot...OMG! I hated when she chased after me! Luckily I am past that! Now I have to fight off Chistose who thinks I am Yae who stole her beloved brother. (Ignore the fact that I have beaten this game like twice already) Geesh..... Does anyone read these rambles? lmao.

Moving on..............

I'm not sure what genre this is....*sigh* I was gonna make one part of this chapter amusing, but since the ending I have originally planned is.....angsty....I should stick more to the horror theme I guess....lol.

Warning: Creepy ghost and I am totally pulling this chapter out of thin air! XD

Summary- The twins Alfred and Matthew stumble upon a hidden village, trapped in never-ending darkness. But who cries into the night and who is that man walking around with a pipe? And what's with all these Red butterflies? US/UK and Russia/Canada!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two- Obscura by Chance

_________________________________________________________________________________

_"Oh thank goodness." The man got up off the floor and dusted his pants. He was wearing a green military uniform with a white shirt and black tie underneath, and he had knee-high black boots on._

_"Who are you!?" Matthew and Alfred exclaimed at the same time._

_The man gave a small smile that did not touch his eyes which looked tired and empty._

_"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I got stuck here while looking for my brother, Peter."_

_Alfred and Matthew exchanged a look of shock._

_"The journal!" They both yelled together._

_"What?" Arthur looked at the twins in confusion._

"The journal!" Alfred exclaimed again, taking off his backpack and zipping it open. He shuffled around it a bit then gave a triumphant shout as he pulled out the book.

"Ah ha! Here it is!"

Arthur blinked at the journal shoved in his face, then turned red.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Yes, we know. We found it on the path to the village."

Arthur reached out and grabbed it, hugging it to his chest as he smiled and let out a sigh.

"Tha- thank you very much."

"Sure, whatever man. So....those your stickers?" Alfred glanced at Arthur and gave a huge grin.

Arthur blushed crimson and quickly turned away. He didn't respond but gave out a cough. Alfred laughed out loud and glanced at Matthew who was looking at the back of Arthur in pity.

"Hey Arthur..." Alfred stepped up to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder, "How did you end up here? Your entry kinda leaves me and my brother in suspense."

Arthur tensed up under Alfred's touch and then turned around. His eyes were wide and he was turning very pale.

"A- a man. He came out of the fog without warning. I was startled. He raised a pipe of some sort, and the next thing I knew, I woke up here in this house. The door is locked from the inside so I haven't been able to leave."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. He looked at the journal the young man was clutching.

"But, you have been here for about a month!"

Arthur choked out a cough and turned paler.

"WHAT!? That can't be! It's only been a few hours!"

"It's true. It is late October." Matthew replied softly.

"Bu- but!" Arthur sputtered, looking very distressed.

"But time is different here."

Both Arthur and Alfred stilled and turned to look at Matthew. They both had expressions of shock on their face.

"What, Mattie? How do you know that?"

Matthew gave the men a blank look before looking down, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"Tha- I just know." Matthew quickly muttered.

BAM!

"AUGH!" Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew jumped about four feet in the air and whipped their heads around to the door across from the balcony.

Another thud was heard, followed by a scraping sound. Alfred moved closer to his brother and stared at the door. Arthur backed up a few steps.

"Wha- what was that!?" Alfred squeeked out.

"I have no bloody clue."

"Go find out for us, Arthur."

Alfred walked behind Arthur and gave him a shove toward the door. Arthur glanced back, a scowl on his face.

"What the hell? Why don't you go!"

Arthur shoved Alfred back and jumped back before Alfred could hit him again.

"Your the one who has been here for a month!" Alfred pointed a finger in the britins face.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU GIT! IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW-"

"ENOUGH!"

Arthur shut up and Alfred gasped out loud. Matthew glared at the two of them in distaste.

"We shall go together. All three of us."

Matthew then grabbed both his brother and the young man's hand and dragged them over to the door. He let took a breath and, letting go of their hands, he reached one out and slowly slid the door open. A gust of cold air hit them. Alfred clutched his brothers shirt, and in turn Arthur held Alfred's shirt. They peered into the dark room. Alfred's eyes adjusted and he realized their was a small flickering candle that dimly lit the room. Matthew shuffled in slowly, and the other two followed in. They walked around a screen and saw a desk that sat below a wide window. The room was small but opened into a smaller section that held a kimono box and some smaller boxes. Alfred guessed it was a closet.

"Whew. Guess one of the boxes fell or something." Alfred let go of his brother and gave a nervous chuckle.

BAM!

All three men gave choked yells and looked in horror towards the back room. It sounded as if nails were scratching. The noise was coming from inside the kimono box.

"Oh god....." Alfred whimpered.

"My eyes. My eyes. My eyes." A terrible chant rose. The voice sounded rasped, wheezing in ragged breaths.

"Lets get out of here!" Matthew turned around and bolted toward the door. He flew his hand out and yanked the door.

Which did not open.

Matthew stared at the door in horror, he turned slowly to the waiting eyes of Alfred and Arthur.

"It's locked." Matthew whispered hoarsely out.

Alfred and Arthur turned back around and froze.

The box lid was starting to slid open. Alfred backed up a few paces and watched as long grey fingers appeared, clutching the edge of the box. The other hand showed as well, and then slowly a head full of black hair appeared. Alfred heard Arthur suck in a breath and heard him fall to his knees. One hand thuded on to the floor outside of the box, followed quickly by the other. A moan sounded from the creature as it raised its bottom up and started to slide out.

"OH HOLY BURGER! ITS A GHOST! ITS GOING TO KILL US!" Alfred screamed and backed up quickly into the wall. Arthur stayed frozen on his knees, only a few feet from the ghost.

"My....eyessssssss"

The ghost raised itself fully up and Alfred noticed for the first time that the ghost had no eyes. Just empty sockets that dripped blood on to the floor. It had on a red chinese shirt with gold-threaded edges. He first thought it was a girl, but found out it was actually a young man from lack of chest. He had a red armband with a white star on it and his pants were dark black. From head to toe he was covered in blood that seemed to come out never-ending, from the ghost's eye sockets.

The ghost reached out a bloody hand and took a shaky step forward.

"ARTHUR!" Matthew had run back out from behind the screen and now held his hand out to Arthur.

Arthur snapped out of his freeze and gave a startled cry. The ghost froze then stared down at Arthur. It had heard him.

"Shit!" Alfred ran forward and pulled Arthur up and into his arms just as the ghost went crashing down with a screech at where the brit had been moments before.

"What do we do!?" Alfred whimpered out, still holding Arthur. He searched around the floor and spotted something on the floor. It looked to be a camera. Alfred let go of Arthur and bent down to pick it up. It looked ancient but he was suprised when he felt it vibrat beneath his fingers. He gave a gasp and let go.

"Nooo!"

Arthur caught it just in time and sighed. He then looked at Alfred.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Give it a try! Hurry!" Alfred looked past Arthur to see the ghost crawling along the floor towards them.

Arthur gulped in let out a shaky breath. He raised the huge camera toward his face and looked through the eye lens.**1 **He aimed the camera at the ghost and pressed his finger down on the shutter button. A bright flash shot out and enveloped the ghost who gave a scream and stumbled backwards. Alfred let out a shout of joy and Arthur grinned. He raised the camera to his eye again and aimed at the ghost. Another flash and the ghost gave a screech and fell to the floor. He slowly dissapered.

"My.....eyessss....." The ghost reached a hand up weakly before he appeared to sink beneath the floor.

No sound was made for two seconds. Then Alfred shot a fist into the air.

"FUCK YES! WE DID IT!" Alfred halted when Arthur glared at him, "I mean, _you_ did it. BUT THE GHOST IS GONE!"

Alfred gave Arthur a death-grip hug and turned to his brother and grinned. Matthew smiled back and looked at Arthur and gave a thank-you nod.

"Lets get out of here guys!" Alfred turned and smiled warmly at Arthur, "I will help you find your brother."

"Yo- you will?" Arthur looked suprised.

"Yea! Both me and Mattie!"

Arthur gave a sniffle and turned away in embarrassment.

"Thank you very much.....err." Arthur turned back looking puzzled, "I'm sorry, but what is your names?"

Alfred burst out laughing. He totally forgot he never introduced himself.

"Fuck! Sorry about that. My name is Alfred F. Jones."

Matthew stepped forward and raised his hand to Arthur, "And I'm Matthew Williams."

Arthur shook it and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Crackers! That chappy was NOT what I had in mind... Well, part of it was, and then the rest kinda went out the window. Did you guys enjoy it at least?

1- I do not know the parts of a camera! Please forgive me! Anyone know what the eyehole is called? lmao. I also was SO not going to put the camera in this story, but when I had the door locked....then I was like, NOW how are they going to escape!? So bam! In came the Camera Obscura!

Please review! Reviews are LOVE! (ATTENTION- Am now accepting ghost requests, [aka- who do you want to see as a ghost/major character], and ideas at this time! ALSO! VOTE! Angst or Happy ending?)


	4. Chapter 3 Brother Gone

Nya everyone! Tis Rissa back with a new update! Sorry it's been awhile! Among this one I also have to update **Where The Flowers Bloom**, **Holiday to Hell**, **Just A Flower Crush**, and now a new aph fanfic I started with Blake Bishop called **Did I Catch your Attention**?! . This is sooooo gonna screw me over in the long run. LMAO

Warning: Creepy ghosts and I am totally pulling this chapter out of thin air! XD

Summary- The twins Alfred and Matthew stumble upon a hidden village, trapped in never-ending darkness. But who cries into the night and who is that man walking around with a pipe? And what's with all these Red butterflies? US/UK and Russia/Canada!

* * *

Chapter Three- Brother gone.

* * *

_"Thank you very much.....err." Arthur turned back looking puzzled, "I'm sorry, but what is your names?"_

_Alfred burst out laughing. He totally forgot he never introduced himself._

_"Fuck! Sorry about that. My name is Alfred F. Jones."_

_Matthew stepped forward and raised his hand in front of Arthur's, "And I'm Matthew Williams."_

_Arthur shook it and smiled._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you two."_

Much to Alfreds delight and Arthurs puzzlement, the door opened easily as if it was never locked. Alfred crept slowly out of the room and looked around anxiously, praying silently in his head that he would not run into any more ghosts. But in this village? Who knows! After seeing that the coast was clear, Alfred waved a hand behind him in an ok and Arthur and Matthew timidly came out to stand next to him. Alfred surveyed the distance to the door that led out of the creepy house and whirled to face his brother and new-found friend.

"Okay, who's going first?"

Matthew tilted his head and Arthur took on a vacant face.

"What do you bloody mean, 'who's going first?'!" Arthur scowled at Alfred.

"I mean, who's running to the door so we know nothing is going to pop out." Alfred flashed a smile.

Matthew let out an eep and looked to Arthur, clearly showing that he should go. He was not going to risk his neck.

"How about you!? Why either of us?"

Arthur crossed his arms and glared at Alfred. Alfred pouted for a second before grinning.

"Cause isn't Britain known for fairytales and crap? You can handle it!"

Arthur dropped his jaw then became enraged. This idiot!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! YOU ARE A IDIOT!" Arthur stamped his foot in protest, the floorboards creaking fiercely.

"Whoa! No offence man. Take a chill pill!" Alfred backed up with hands raised in relinquish.

Arthur became very red in the face, and his fists clenched tightly. He took a step forward. Before he started screaming again, Matthew stepped forward.

"I will go."

Arthur deflated instantly and looked at Matthew in concern. Alfred was surprised. His brother stepping in to offer help?

"And since you guys are so afraid-"

"WE ARE NOT!" Alfred and Arthur cried out at the same time.

"I will also step outside and check if the coast is clear." Matthew finished in a whisper.

Alfred bit his lip and looked over at Arthur who caught his gaze. Both did not want to put Matthew in danger, but they also didn't want to go themselves. Alfred would not move a inch, even if he was offered a million dollars. Arthur looked as if he felt the same way.

"Allright Mattie." Alfred hugged his brother quickly and pushed him gently forward, towards the door.

"Be careful!" Arthur called as Matthew walked over to the door.

Matthew looked back at Arthur and Alfred and gave a small smile before opening the door and stepping out. Alfred strained his ears and listened intently, waiting for any cry of 'Oh my god! A ghost!' but none came. The seconds ticked by and he glanced over at Arthur who also looked distressed.

"Do you think its been too long?" Alfred asked. A stupid question really, since only seconds had passed by.

"Yea. Let's go check." Arthur replied tersely.

Alfred and Arthur hastily made their way over to the door, Arthur huddled against the taller mans back. Alfred slowly opened the door and peered out. Matthew was nowhere to been seen! Where did he go!? Alfred looked back at Arthur with wide eyes and found that he noticed as well. They both stumbled out into the chilly night.

"MATTHEW? WHERE ARE YOU? THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Silence met his question and tears developed in his eyes. He slumped to his knees and, to his shame, began bawling like a baby. Arthur sank down next to him and put his arm around the mans back.

"Maybe he saw someone else and decided to get some information?" Arthur patted Alfred's back lightly.

It did not comfort Alfred. He felt horrible. It was all his fault. He should have not been a scardy cat and should have gone out with his brother. As he wiped his sleeve across his face he froze. Chuckling was floating down one of the dirt roads that led further into the city. He stopped whimpering and looked to see if Arthur had heard the noise. He looked down the path and gripped Alfred tighter. He did.

"Who is that...? Arthur whispered out.

"You mean, what is that." Alfred gulped and got up, Arthur followed quickly.

"Kolkolkolkolkol...."

It was very faint but crisp and clear. Alfred gave a shudder.

"Should we....? Arthur choked out.

Alfred did not want to, but maybe his brother was down there. He would never hesitate again. That cost him already.

"Yes!" Alfred stated firmly. He took a hesitant step forward then began walking down the path towards a darkness from which he might not return from.

"Don't bloody abandon me!" Arthur cried out and stumbled forward.

Alfred felt the man bump into him then felt a hand grab his.

"I'm sorry! I meant to grab the back of your jac-jacket!" Arthur blushed and started to pull his hand away.

"No. That's fine. Now we wont lose each other." Alfred gripped the brits hand tightly and laced his fingers through the mans. He felt Arthur stiffen then relax and give a small squeeze back.

After Alfred walked for a good five minutes down the road, it started to get darker and darker. His heart rate quickened and he held on to Arthur's hand more firmly. Suddenly he tripped over what felt like a boulder and fell down on to the gravel road, pulling Arthur down with him. He cried out in pain as he felt a jagged rock cut his arm that cushioned the fall and heard Arthur gasp.

"Look! Wh-what on earth is that!?"

Alfred was irked that the man didn't ask if he was okay, but as he glanced up, he at once forgot his anger. Beautiful crimson butterflies that were luminescent fluttered a ways off in the darkness. It looked like at least 50 of them. As strange as that sight was, Alfred's eyes locked on to something more shocking. His brother was in the middle of the swarm. And if that didn't already startle Alfred, the man who had his arms wrapped around his brother's waist certainly did. He was very tall and wore some somewhat long winter coat. He had a deep crimson scarf on that cascaded down and kissed the ground. His hair was snow white and profound purple eyes gazed down at his brother. Arthur gave a scream and the man lazily looked up. It was if he were waiting for them. He smirked creepily.

"MATTHEW!" Alfred shouted loudly, terror laced his voice. That man was transparent! A ghost!

* * *

Oh jeezers.....I aplogize for the uber crappy chappy su! If you enjoyed it, then I am glad....I kind of ran out of steam after writing a new fic....and towards the end was rushing cause of said new fic cause my co-authour finished her bit, and I want to get started on mine. *is shot*

Please review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	5. Chapter 4 Through the village we go!

Update! Funny how I'm updating a HORROR story on EASTER.....XDD

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Through the village we go!

* * *

_"MATTHEW!" Alfred shouted loudly, terror laced his voice. That man was transparent! A ghost!_

Alfred was frightend to see his brother give no reponse at all to his voice. He stared up at the ghost as if he were.....in a trance.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur shook Alfred's hand and glanced back and forth between the ghost and Matthew and Alfred.

"I don't know...Matthew!" Alfred pulled his hand out of Arthurs and started running over to the pair. He didn't care that that thing was a ghost, no one touches his brother that way and holds a freaking trance or some voodoo shit on him.

The creepy ghost-man thing tilted his head and grinned. He raised his hand slowly and Alfred skidded to a halt, watching the ghost carefully. The ghost then let out a giggle, and with a quick wave of his hand, vanished. Along with his brother.

Oh my god....he did not just. Not Matthew! God why!?

"Alfred!" Arthur finally caught up to Alfred and bent over, wheezing from the run. He glanced up at the empty space in front of them that the ghost and Matthew had just stood moments before.

"Oh godohgodohgodohgodoh-" Alfred started chanting, wracked sobs jolting through his body. He was cut off when Arthur threw his arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Alfred. We will find him."

Alfred wasn't so sure. That creepy guy had been a ghost. God only knows where he teleported or whatever the fuck he did with his brother. He could be in another country for all he knew.

But he had to at least start looking for him here in this village. It was the most logical thing to do.

"All right. Lets start looking through the houses Arthur." Alfred wiped his eyes and looked over to Arthur who gave a nod. He was going to find his brother and that damn ghost, and he was going to kick his ass....or exorsize it....or something. He reached his hand down and grabbed Arthurs the second time that night. Arthur jolted and raised an eyebrow, a light blush on his face. Alfred couldn't see it because it was too dark.

"What!? It worked last time! Besides, you were the one who grabbed my hand the first time."

"Tha-that was because I was trying to grab the back of your jacket!"

"All right, whatever. Don't have a cow, unicorn man."

Arthur elbowed Alfred in the side. "I beg your pardon! You are such a twat!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and shoved Arthur back. He then started to pull the Brit in the direction of the first mansion-house thing he saw. The darkness fell away behind them as they got closer to the building. Alfred noticed two laterns hung on either side of the door, the flames flickering from the cold breeze. He walked up to the door and pulled on the iron handles.

"It's locked!" Alfred cried. He started to tug harder, but it wouldnt budge. He gave the door a good kick in frustration.

"Righhhttt. Lets _kick_ the _door_. That will magically make it open." Arthur stated in a prissy sarcastic voice.

"Oh shut up!" Alfred turned away from the door and began walking back towards the darkness. "Let's go find another building."

Arthur hurried over to Alfred and slipped his hand in his just as they completly left the glow of the lamps. They turned a corner that led on to a cobblestone wide walkway that slanted downward. Alfred glanced up at the coal-black windows they passed that were part of the building they could not enter and froze when he heard a pair of giggles.

"Why do you kill?"

Arthur whimpered and clutched Alfreds hand while pressing against his back. They were directly under one of the bared windows and Alfred resisted the urge to look back up into it. He squeezed Arthur's hand and then broke out into a run.

"Oh god! Do you think it's following us!?" Arthur gasped out, trying not to trip over the many cracks.

"I don't know and don't care! Just keep running!" Alfred gave quick glances to a small door directly in front of the higher up on a seperate walkway, but chose to ignore it. He turned sharply and took in the overhead bridge that seemed to connect two of the mansions. A movement on the bridge caught his eye and he paused to stare.

"Holy fuck!" Alfred yelped, jumping backwards. Arthur followed Alfred's gaze and gave a small shriek.

A woman was making her way slowly across the bridge from the mansion on the left. She would have been called beautiful....if she were still alive. Not only was she a ghost, but her neck was clearly broken and sticking at acute angle off to the side of her body. Her long pale hair trailed down past her waist. Her mouth was sewed shut with red thread, and her ice-blue eyes looked onward in a glare. A huge white bow on the top of her broken head did not lessen her appearance of the vibe of 'I can snap your own neck as easily as mine did'.

Alfred started to shake and stayed frozen as she drifted across. She did not once look down, and soon vanished in front of the other mansion door. Alfred let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and he felt Arthur slump against him.

"I think she's gone....lets keep moving."

Alfred resumed walking and turned yet another corner. A huge two-door gate stood in front of them. Alfred prayed that this one would not be locked, and strode forward to open it.

The doors swung open and Alfred let out a whoop of joy. Arthur let out a breath of relief and the two of them walked forward and through the gates. Alfred could smell swamp water and found out why as they came into view of a huge river. A wooden bridge led from where they were, all the way across to another huge gate and tall wall. Alfred could somewhat make out the hugest mansion he had ever seen through the dense fog.

"That's a long bridge....." Arthur appraised nervously.

Alfred glanced over and gave a smirk. "You afraid of a little water Arthur? It's a swamp so it won't be too deep."

Arthur gave a huff and glared at Alfred before walking ahead of him and making a show of stepping on to the bridge.

"All right. You're not afraid, now lets go."

Alfred joined Arthur and the two of them began to walk quickly across. It was going just peachy until midway through. Then the moans started. Arthur muttered 'Oh god, not again' before Alfred shushed him and turned his head to the side, trying to pinpoint the sound.

Another lound sobbing sounded. Alfred and Arthur both stood frozen still, then at the same time, looked slowly above them. A woman with mouth wide open and eyes pouring out blood-red tears hung above in mid-air. Her skin was bloated as if she had died in the swamp (most likely seeing as how they were on a bridge over water) and a pathetic-looking orange flower hung limply in her long curly hair just above her ear.

It only took one more sob to escape her lips before Alfred and Arthur un-froze and ran screaming like little girls across the last half of the bridge. They fought and stumbled their way over to the double gate doors and each grabbed a handle and pulled with all their might. The doors slowly creaked open and Arthur and Alfred fell through and slammed their backs against the doors, causing them to shut with a loud boom.

"I..." Alfred started to speak, gasping for air. "fucking _hate_ this village."

"As d-do I." Arthur coughed out before sliding further down and to the side to where his head now rested against Alfred's shoulder.

"And our luck just keeps getting better." Alfred whispered out.

Arthur snapped his eyes open and glanced up to see a ghost standing in front of them down the small walkway.

"Kolkolkol...."

* * *

DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNN! XDD God I love leaving you hanging! *is shot by her reviewers....and by Vash* X3

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER....sorta...XD


	6. Chapter 5 Strawberry Gashes

**UPDATE!** I'm sorry guys that it's been so long! Hopefully still have some loyal followers! ^3^ I'm trying to update all my fics again before I go to AUSA!

* * *

Alfred instinctively reached out to grip Arthurs sleeve and stared in mute horror as the same ghost they saw earlier just stood in the center of the walkway, in front of the doors into the huge mansion, grinning.

Alfred took a breath and glared, "What the fuck did you do to my brother! Where is he?"

The ghost's smile widened. He brought up a finger to his pale lips and motioned for Alfred to be quiet. Alfred grew outraged and made to step forward, but the second Alfred blinked, the ghost had vanished again.

"You know what? He is really starting to get on my nerves! Does he think we are playing a fucking game or something?" Alfred screamed out at the mansion.

Alfred heard Arthur walk forward, and sure enough just a second later, he placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Don't let him rile you up. That might be his goal."

Alfred shook Arthur's hand off and started to head for the mansion doors. Arthur gave a sigh but followed.

"You ready?" Alfred turned to give Arthur a questioning look.

"No, I don't think I ever will in this village, but we have to push forward to find both your brother, and mine."

Alfred glanced sharply at Arthur. That's right, his brother Peter is also missing. Alfred gave a nod and they both latched on to the door's handles. With a hard pull, the doors slowly opened. Alfred peered into the dark entryway and laced his fingers through Arthurs. A blush appeared on his face, but he didn't need to worry if the Brit saw or not because it was pitch black. Arthur took the first step into the mansion and Alfred followed. The doors slammed shut and they both gave a yelp and glanced back at their only way out, for now at least.

"You think it's locked?" Alfred stated in a wavering voice.

"Do I even have to answer that one, Yankee?" Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred.

Alfred opened his mouth to protest the name calling when a dim light flickered on just behind one of the standing screens. A shadow of what appeared to be a girl with cropped short hair appeared. Alfred and Arthur squeezed each other's hands and watched the shadow stand up.

"Vanya?" The shadow moved slowly forward, heading towards the end of the screen. The light flickered then was gone, taking the shadow of the girl with it.

"At least…at least she didn't try and kill us…." Alfred timidly smiled at Arthur.

"Yes, very odd though…." Arthur looked around the foyer and when he could see no item that could be of use to them, he walked up the three steps and carefully moved forward, past the numerous standing screens.

"Hey look!"

Alfred let go of Arthurs hand and ran forward to a corner of the room. He bent down and picked up something. When he turned around a click was heard and suddenly a beam of bright light blasted Arthur's face.

"Bloody Yankee! Point that anywhere but my face, please!"

"Oh! Sorry man!" Alfred flicked the flashlight up to the ceiling while keeping his eyes on Arthur.

They both glanced down the hallway and gave a nervous glance.

"Well…uhh…gentlemen always go first, right?" Alfred chuckled out and shoved Arthur forward.

"Don't you mean the hero?" Arthur turned around and grabbed Alfred by the wrist, yanking him forward.

"How about we both hold hands and go together." Alfred squeaked.

Arthur smiled and grabbed Alfred's hand, pulling both of them along until they reached the end of the hallway where it split off to two doors. Alfred let go of Arthurs hand and tried the door on the right that had a butterfly marking. He found it locked and growled in frustration. Arthur had the better luck, however, for he was able to open the door on the left.

"It's probably because they know you like unicorns and fairies and shit." Alfred mumbled, pushing past Arthur.

Arthur smirked, though Alfred missed it for he had the flashlight and chose to ignore Arthur, walking further into the small antechamber. The room only had one Japanese screen, a table with cluttered with books, and an alcove with two bookshelves. Alfred gave it a glance and walked over to the door on the other side of the room. Arthur held back a snort. Figures the American cared little for books. He would have liked to stay and read a few, but his little brother, and Alfred's was top priority.

Alfred opened the door and they both found it led to another hallway. Arthur gave a sigh and offered to lead the way. He held out his hand.

"What?" Alfred raised an eyebrow and stared down at Arthur's open hand.

"What do you mean 'what,' you fool? I need the flashlight if I am going to lead the way!"

"No way, my flashlight! Get your own!" Alfred backed up a step and clutched the flashlight to his chest.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Ughhhhh….."

Arthur screamed as a hand drenched in blood from grotesque cuts reached out from the darkness and tried to grab the Brit.

"What the fuck is that!" Alfred screeched, pointing the flashlight at the ghost with shaky hands.

The ghost appeared to be what was once a beautiful man with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes with just a hint of stubble on his chin…..if it were not for the fact that every inch of his body was covered in grotesque cuts and gashes, covering him in a continues layer of blood.

Suddenly the ghost lurched forward, toward Arthur again. Arthur cried out as nails raked across his chest. Alfred grew angry and remembered he camera in his backpack. He pulled it out as Arthur just managed to doge another attack and raised the camera till the lens met his eye. He took a breath and squeezed the trigger. The ghost let of a garbled cry of pain and was blasted back from the force of the cameras power.

It regretfully recovered fairly quickly and lurched forward in a stagger, towards Arthur. Alfred clicked the shutter again but still the ghost didn't vanish. Alfred whimpered as he stuffed the camera into his bag. He took Arthur's hand by the wrist.

"Too strong, we are making a run for it!"

"What?"

The two boys ran down the hall, turning around the corner. A terrible moan came from the hallway wall and Alfred and Arthur paused just for a moment to see another ghost emerging out from the wall. This ghost had the same cuts and gashes as the other, but looked a lot less friendly with bright red eyes and pale white hair. Alfred was sick of ghosts (and completely terrified, though Arthur would never know) so he ignored the new ghost and quickly went through the door in front of them.

"KolKolKol!"

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked around the huge room, searching for the ghost with the creepy violet eyes, but he was nowhere to be seen. Something else, however, was slowly forming in the center of the room as the laughter continued to ring throughout the room.

White mist became dark and swirled into a bigger mass. Dark black eyes formed, along with the rest of a aging face. The ghost moaned and floated forward toward the scared boys, black hair forming along with a dark moustache. The ghosts head became decorated with a military-looking helmet which fit tightly on the ancient man's head. Blood gurgled up from his throat and spilled from his cracked lips. And for some reason, snowflakes and wind raged around his bent and barely-visible form.

"I am so not fucking with that one." Alfred whispered out. Arthur's wide eyes stayed locked on the ghost but he managed to respond with a yes.

"On the count of three…" Alfred trembled.

"One…."

"Two…."

"Three!"

Alfred and Arthur bolted from their places just inside the door and ran around the outer rim of the huge room. A door lay just on the other side. Alfred gave a cry as he tripped over a piece of rotted wood and came crashing down on the tatami mats. Arthur had kept going, without realizing, and now looked back in horror as the ancient and terrifying ghost smiled an ugly smile and started to float to Alfred.

"No!" Arthur rushed forward and dragged Alfred by his upper arm to the door. He opened it and stumbled through, shutting it just as the ghost almost got Alfred by his backpack.

"Fucking bloody hell!"

"My thoughts exactly." Alfred wheezed out, clutching his chest tightly where his heart beat too quickly.

They were now in a small garden room that had a staircase leading up, the only way to go. Alfred tried caching his breath, and leaned his head back, looking up to the top of the stairs. He jolted and shot back to his feet when a passing figure at the top slowly glanced down at him.

"MATTIE!"

* * *

And you get another cliffhanger X3


End file.
